And so the story goes on
by immcool
Summary: Lemonsssss.


**LEAMONS IN THIS CHAPTER!**

beeeep. Beeep. Beeeep,

I knocked the alarm clock off the table and pulled the blankets over my head, deciding 5 more minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt. I mean, i was only getting up to run. No big deal.

I felt an arm slide over my side and pull me close to a warm body. I smiled. Giving up five minutes of sleep for Dimitri time wasn't a bad deal, not at all.

"Goodmorning Sleeping Beauty, no more sleep." He whispered against the caress of my neck. I shivered instantly getting turned on by the sound of his voice and the feel of his breath on my neck.

I don't know how, but it always seemed Dimitri had been up hours before my alarm clock went off. I mean, we were both trained Gaurdians, both Good gaurdains, always supose to be alert, but its not that kind of awarness, its the kind that he had just been up, watching me sleep, which made my heart beat a little faster thinking that, he might actaully do that.

"Why not?" I whinned flipping myself around to stare at him. Our eyes were even, and he was just staring at me.

"Because, I have another idea in mind that can take up some time, unless you'd rather sleep" He said raising his eyebrow.

"What kind of idea would that be?" I asked, suddenly feeling fully awake.

"Hmm. You tell me." And he pulled me in for a deep kiss.

He pushed my lips open with his tongue and entertwined his with mine. I gave out a little moan. Dimitri was the only one, that could ever make me feel so lightheaded so fast. Out of all the guys i had kissed (AND ONLY KISSED) his was the only one that made my heart swell like this.

I pushed a little futher, i slide my hand under his shirt, marbaling at his stomachs. I felt his hand do the same, and I felt a shiver go over my body. I tugged at his shirt, giving him a sign to take it off, which he slowly applied, teasing me. I layed there, watching, hes not the only one that can tease. He gave me that stare that said 'your turn' I looked at him with the, 'your not going to win' stare. I started to pull my shirt off, then my pants. I straddeled him, gave him one more heart-breaking kiss. And got up and walked to the bathroom.

As I turned to shut the door behind me I winked at him, and gave him a man-eating smile. He chin was at the floor.

I turned the water on to almost as hot as possible and let the water run over me, when i heard the door open.

"Joining me commrade?" I asked peeking my head outside of the spacious glass shower.

"Dearest Roza.." He said stepping in.

I took him by the face and brought our faces together. I let my hand travelle down his body to his man hood. And started stroking it. I could feel him take a small breath in, but the thing about Dimitri and me.

He had to be sexaully dominate. And you would never know, by meeting him, it was his altat ego. Dimitri came off as tough, serious, perfection, and Godlike. Well, which he was.

He was not shy when talking to others, but polite, and only talked when needed, outside of close friends.

But in the bedroom (or well anywhere, when we wern't on duty) he was a diffrent person.

He talked dirty, made jokes that only I would make to anybody, did amazing tricks, and wanted to win. Well i geuss the last part was true anywhere. Dimitri was only like this with me though.

When we were with friends, he would make some dirty jokes, and mess around. But when it came to sex, he was a freak. (A/N; LMAO, I counldt help it)

Thats why i think we're so perfect for each other. Thats why I've always thought that.

He was supperior to people without trying, and was a person that you just have to hear what they say, because its important. He was passionate, about everything, even if he never let it on. I was passionate about everything...I cared about, and everyone knew that. I was strong willed and Dimitri was in a lot of ways, but knew how to handle me. I was sarcastic, and he could laugh at that. And the best part was, we didn't have to try to be how we were.

My train of thoughts were interrupted. When i felt my hand stopped abruptly, and the warmth on my lips disapear. Dimitri backed me up to a wall and pinned my arms against it, taking my breast in his mouth. My head dropped hard againt the wet wall. His tounge was swirling around it.

"Dimitri, Pleaseee" I moaned. He looked up at me with a huge smirk on his mouth.

"Please what Roza?" He questioned, knowing exactly what, but like i said earlier, he was dominate, he had to hear he was winning.

"Please Dimtri, I need you in me. Now"

"I was hoping we could play a little" He smirked again and kissed my stomach the stuck his finger in me and pumped it in and out. An animale like noise escaped from me, and well it was loud. He then smiled in statifacatioin and bent his head down to lick my slit. I was loud, moaning a lot. Thats another thing about us. We're never quiet.

He moved his head once and that was all I needed, I jumped at the moment and pushed him backwards, and jumped on top of him.

Yes, some of the fighting moments are moved into our sexaul life. It spices things up.

He looked suprised, but gave a sharp take of breath in when I started moving.

I was bouncing up and down, fast, and he moaned.

"Dimitri, oh fuckkk" I moaned. And i couldn't hold it anymore. I got up. And dimtri looked at me annoyed.

I felt a little bad, so I figured I'd give him a treat. I got on my knees a leaned over him and took him in my mouth. I felt his hands tangle in my hair as i bobbed my head up and down.

"Rose, Im about to come." He warned me but i still kept going, its not like this would be the first time. I swallowed all of him.

I layed down next to him, letting the water run over us, thank god it was a big shower. He looked over at me.

"You know, I love you." He told me, it obvious in his eyes.

"You know, I do, but i would like to hear all the reasons why." i said turning on my side and cuddling next to him.

"Well," he started. "Your passionate. Your determined. Your stuborn. Your loud. Your beautiful. Your my better half. You care about people, and what you stand for. You are the most amazing person I've ever met. And you are very good in the bed, or shower." He said smiling at the last part.

I punched him lightly. "I geuss thats good enough. For now." I said getting up, ruining the perfect moment, but i had to get ready. Dimitri stood up behind me and pulled me into him. He was hard...again. Hm. How funny. I rubbed my butt on him making him moan for a moment, and pulled away.

I could play too. I washed my hair, dryed it, got dressed. It was time to start my day, after an amazing morning.


End file.
